Hitch assist systems generally function to autonomously maneuver a vehicle along a path toward a trailer such that the vehicle's tow hitch is aligned with the trailer's hitch coupler at the end of the path. In many systems, a user, typically the driver, relinquishes control of the vehicle to the system, which performs the task of maneuvering the vehicle toward the trailer along the path. In such systems, the path taken by the vehicle toward the trailer along with the final orientation between the vehicle and the trailer at the end of the path are largely dictated by the system. As a result, a user desiring a particular path or final orientation has no means of achieving the same or is forced to perform additional and oftentimes unnecessary vehicle maneuvers before relinquishing control of the vehicle to the system. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that offers greater freedom in choosing a particular path and/or final orientation in a manner that is simple and convenient. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.